Tetraforce and the Ocean Waves
by LloydExe857
Summary: The Tetraforce is the fourth part of the Triforce and holds amazing power, but what happens when Link and Tetra's son obtains it? Follow Shannon as he journeys the Great Sea in search for the truth of this fourth Golden Triangle. (Takes place after Wind Waker, ignoring Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.)
1. Discovery

_The Triforce. A legendary object made by the Godesses countless millennia ago. It had the power to grant any wish its holder desired. This wish, however, came with a price._

 _Once the holder of the Triforce uses his wish, the Golden Power separates into three pieces, each one going to its Goddess's chosen champion. the top triangle belonged to Din, the Goddess of Power. It went to the most powerful person in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The lower right was owned by Nyaru, the Goddess of Wisdom. This piece went to the most wise. The third piece of the Triforce went to the Goddess of Courage, Farore's champion._

 _The Triforce desired to be whole, so time and time again, it brought its holders together, continuing a cycle that has occurred since the Triforce was created. However, despite what even it believed, it was never truly whole, for legend tells of a fourth Golden Power. It does not have a name, nor a goddess, it was not even meant to be made, but it is said, that if it binds with the rest of its kind, the Triforce would truly be whole and its wielder would become more powerful then any deity or demon Hyrule had ever known._

* * *

Shannon stood on the coast of his small island on the edge of the Great Sea, watching the waves as they crashed onto the shore. He loved the ocean, with its calming sound, the feel of the sea breeze as it messed up his golden hair. He would come outside every day to watch the sun rise and set over the endless expanse of water. he was he looked up from his waves to the sun just to see it kiss the horizon.

He sighed, remembering when he was a small child with his mom and they would watch the sunset together. He missed his parents. they had crash landed on this island many years previous, while his mother was still pregnant with him. She and his father built the house he lived in now and and soon as he could walk, they taught him to survive. They were completely happy with their lives, until Shannon's parents were killed by scrawny, humanoid, pig-like figures. Shannon still didn't understand how he survived the creatures at the age of five, but he preferred not to think about it. It made his head hurt.

When the sun made its last dip under the ocean, Shannon stared a few seconds longer, and returned to the hut his parents had made. He quickly prepared the bed of grass he had made the week before and lay down on it. He quickly fell asleep. He had worked hard that day.

* * *

 _Darkness... darkness surrounded Shannon. Where am I? he thought to himself. He looked around trying to make sense of where he was when he hear a deep laughter._

 _"Did that fool of a hero think he could kill me?" the voice said, "A simple sword to the head can't kill the King of Evil!"_

 _Shannon couldn't tell where the voice came from. It sounded to be all around him, but it filled him with a deep, cold fear. this was the voice of someone evil. Someone evil who should be dead, but for some reason, Shannon found himself wanting to find this person. He also wanted to kill this person._

 _The voice continued, "You should have known the sword's power would die with you, Link!"_

 _This last word caught Shannon off guard, not from the venom which it had been spoken with, but the name itself._

 _Link was his father's name._

* * *

Shannon woke up groggily, not bolt upright like you would expect after the dream he had. It was still dark, obviously the middle of the night. He sat up slowly, the dream playing over and over in his still-starting-up mind.

What did it mean? Who was that man? How did he know his dad? These questions and more danced through his mind as he noticed that the room was dimly lit up. He looked out the window to see if the sun was rising. It wasn't. He placed a finger on his lips, as he did when he thought, which brought him to notice that the light was coming from his hand. He held out his hand to observe it, seeing that there was now a symbol of three yellow triangles, touching at the points, forming another upside-down triangle in the middle. This middle triangle was glowing brighter then the others, almost golden.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

He sat there, staring at the symbol on the back of his hand until he noticed that the sun was coming up.

"I must find that man," he decided. He knew it probably wasn't smart, but this man was the only person Shannon thought could tell him what the symbol meant. He decided he would leave this island and find that man, or at least someone else who could educate him on the marking.

* * *

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Shannon said to no one as he sat over his third attempt at a "raft," if you could call them that. It had been two weeks since Shannon had the dream, and he had tried almost non-stop to build a raft to get off of the island. Unfortunately, that was the one thing his parents hadn't taught him.

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger until he noticed the mark on his hand yet again.

"Of course!" he stood up quickly, scaring off some nearby seagulls and making himself light-headed. After he recovered his sight and balance, he went over his plan in his head. His mother had told him about three Golden Triangles, each with its own special powers. Maybe this one could get him off of the island!

Shannon closed his eyes and wished to get of the island and go anywhere else. The island his father always told him he lived on came to mind.

"Take me there," he whispered to the triangle. He opened his eyes. Nothing.

Shannon was irked, to put it lightly. He kicked the ground, raising a cloud of sand, and stomped back to his hut. He stopped in front of the entrance trying to think of what to do next, when he felt a cold breeze. He felt cool breezes all the time, but a cold breeze could only mean one thing. A storm, and a big one at that.


	2. Outset

"You seen it, haven't you?"

"Of course."

"What do you think it means, Tetra."

"It means that our child has an interesting future ahead of him."

"Yes, but a fourth Triforce? I still can't believe it."

"At least we know he will be protected."

"That or hunted."

Shannon ran into the shack, hoping for cover from the storm. He had never seen a storm this big. Even the storms his mother told him about seemed like small gusts compared to this. A heavy rain fell consistently from the sky, quickly turning what sand wasn't blown away into mud. This wasn't helped by the crashing waves almost closing the gap between the sea and Shannon's home. The powerful gusts made the makeshift home tilt dangerously.

The blonde boy had no idea what to do. He grabbed the shield his father had left him, Shannon's kind of safety-blanket. The smooth, reflective surface calming him as it always did. That is, until it showed him the gargantuan wave coming towards the island. Shannon was in to much awe for a moment to feel fear. He assumed this was what his mother had called a tsunami.

He then remembered the fear he should be feeling. He wanted to run away, knowing it would do him no good, but he couldn't move his legs. He was at the ocean's mercy, and if his parents had taught him anything, it was that the sea was cruel.

Shannon could do nothing but mentally prepare himself for what would come. He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. The sea was happy to oblige as it hit the island and Shannon blacked out.

Shannon found himself in the same darkness he had seen weeks previous, So this is death? he wondered.

"Why is it mine?" he heard a voice, but unlike the voice of his dream, it was a young, feminine voice. Like the dream however, he felt the strange desire to meet this person. "I am not wise," the voice continued, "This power doesn't belong to me."

Though Shannon couldn't see her, he felt bad for the girl. She obviously had self-confidence issues. He wished he could help her.

Shannon noticed a slight illuminating beam. He looked down at his left hand and noticed the symbol glowing. He followed the beam of light with his eyes to see it show him something. A mountain... No, a volcano, in the middle of the ocean. He stared at it for a while. Was this where the girl lived? Was this even a real place? Questions bounced back and forth in his mind until the vision started to glow white, bright enough to cause him to cover his eyes.

Shannon groaned as he awoke, groggy again. The first thing he noticed was the plushness he was laying on. He opened his eyes and saw he was in an honest-to-goodness bed. This immediately took the sleep from him. It was a stark contrast from the grass beds he always had to make. Taking his eyes from the bed, he continued to observe his surroundings. The building was very nice looking compared to his shack. It was made of a combination of wood and stone. There was a pot of something delicious-smelling over a fire. Shannon found it weird that the fire was inside, but it was being used for cooking, and warmed up the room, so he ignored it.

He stopped marveling at the house, and started to think about how he could have gotten here. Is this where the dead go? he thought. The wave had killed him hadn't it? The boy was so focused on this thought that he didn't notice the sound of a door opening and closing.

"So you're awake, are you?" A voice made him jump. The voice belonged to a blonde woman wearing a blue dress that reminded Shannon of the sea. "You've been out for a while Sea-Boy."

"Sea-Boy?" Shannon looked around for someone else in the room until he realized... he was Sea-Boy.

The woman giggled at him and walked toward the pot, stirring it's contents, "Mmm... Just like Grandma's," she commented as she moved the pot away from the fire and closer to a table in the side of the room. "I imagine you're pretty hungry. You've been out for almost a whole day."

He'd been out for a whole day!? Shannon was astounded, not by how long he'd been unconscious, but that he was still alive.

His surprise must have been evident on his face because the woman giggled again. "Come on, Sea-Boy," She said, gesturing to another chair. There was nothing but kindness in her voice so Shannon decided he would accept her invitation. As he sat, the woman poured some of the pots contents, which Shannon could now see was soup, into two bowls, one for him and one for herself.

Shannon ate a spoonful and his eyes widened. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Before he knew it, he was quickly spooning the soup into his mouth.

"This... tastes... so good!" he managed to say in-between bites.

"I'm glad you like it," the woman said, smiling, "We haven't been truly introduced Sea-Boy. I'm Aryl."

"Shannon," was his response as he finished his bowl.

"Nice to meet you," Aryl said, "Where are you from, Shannon?"

Shannon didn't know how to respond. His island never had a name he knew about. Should he lie? Make up a name? "My island... never had a name," he decided, followed by a stern, "Alright, my turn for questions."

Shannon could see the surprise on Aryl's face from his sudden change in personality, however the shock disappeared almost as soon as it began.

Shannon continued, "Where am I?"

The blonde woman smiled and answered, "You're on Outset Island, home to the Hero of Winds."


	3. Journey

"From legend shall come,

And with legend shall stay,

When the Fourth Pow'r is known,

Only it has it's way."

-Old Sheika Prophecy

Shannon returned "home" to the welcome smell of Aryl's soup. He knew Aryl cooked around this time and had started returning just for the aroma.

"I'm home, Aryl," he announced, as the woman came into sight.

"Of course you are, you would never miss dinner," Aryl responded along with her ever-present smile, "Now sit down. It's almost ready."

Shannon immediately did as he was told, his grin almost as large as Aryl's. Dinnertime was his favorite time.

"How was work with Beetle today?" Aryl asked the young boy, as she hauled over the large pot, which was easier for her then you'd think.

"It was good," He replied as the steaming liquid was poured into his bowl, "Those sailers who stopped at the island came by to stock up on Hanoi Pears. Beetle said he'll be gone for a few days to restock the shop."

In the month Shannon had been on Outset Island, he came to work for Beetle, the only merchant on the island, on his Shop Ship. Shannon even got paid.

The boy's smile suddenly faded. He put his spoon down and looked at the floor. Thinking of the ship reminded him of something he had to do.

"Hey... Uh, Aryl?" he started, unsure of how to put his words, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," She replied, a look of worry evident on her face, "What is it?"

"Well," Shannon nervously began, "you wouldn't happen to know about a volcano island, would you?"

Aryl tilted her head in thought, "That would probably be Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito. Why?'

The boy let loose a relieved sigh. The island existed! He could go there! How, was the question. He asked Aryl.

"Well, Beatle goes to Dragon Roost sometimes, but you'd have to wait another month."

"Another month?!" Shannon couldn't wait another month! He had to find that girl he heard, "Isn't there a way to get there sooner?"

She thought about it for a second, "If you're that determined, I guess there's...

Shannon was on his way in the King of Red Lions. Aryl said the boat had been left by her brother, but for some reason, the ship seemed somehow familiar to the young boy. He shook the feeling and looked back at the the sea chart Aryl had given him. She had said to stop at Greatfish Isle and Windfall Island on the way to Dragon Roost.

All these names hurt his head. He thought about his departure instead. Aryl had seemed sad when he left. _"Remember to come back to the island some day,"_ she had said to him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. He replied with a smile and a nod, _"Of course."_ The sound of a tear hitting the boat broke his trail of thought. He hadn't noticed his eyes well up with tears. He missed Aryl. She was the closest thing to family he'd had since his parents had died.

Another wet drop his the boat, but this one wasn't a tear. Shannon looked up to see a grey sky. When did these clouds show up? I better dock, he thought as an island, hopefully Greatfish, came into sight.

 _Shannon found himself in the same darkness he had grown accustomed to, and waited for a voice to speak. He jumped as it came, much louder and angered then he expected._

 _"What are we going to do?! She won't go see the Great Valoo for his scale! She refuses!"_

 _"You didn't either, Komali," a softer, female voice replied, "She's following in your footsteps."_

 _"That was when Valoo was enraged. No one would have gone up!"_

 _Valoo. Shannon had heard that name. Aryl had told him that Valoo was the dragon guardian of the Rito._

 _"Maybe she knows something we don't," the female voice spoke up again, "You've seen the smoke. No tremors doesn't mean no trouble."_


End file.
